


A Whole New Kind of Weird

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Mpreg, Other, Titans, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Hey all! This is a Levi fanfic for attack on titan. If you know me personally or anything please don't read this. It's weird, gross, and I am kind of ashamed of this. Honestly you probably shouldn't read this but if you do props for making it through a gross and strange fanfiction about Levi.I do take requests and my writing is usually better, this was just for fun that got warped as I went.I don't own the characters or Attack on Titan, I just write for fun. Thanks!





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining when the scouts returned from a mission outside the walls, and Eren grinned when the drops hit his skin, cooling him after such a long ride. The scouts had encountered few titans and shockingly, had lost nobody on the trip. Everyone was in high spirits, laughing and greeting those who had stayed behind the walls as they dismounted. Captain Levi was soon one of the last people still on a horse, hunched over with his hood drawn up. Armin had just come back outside to help Eren with his horse when he saw Levi… shivering? Just as the blond was about to ask if the captain was okay, he slid sideways off his horse and fell into the mud. 

“Captain Levi!”

“Someone get Captain Hange!”

“Help me get him inside! Now!”

“There’s too much mud, is he bleeding?”

“I’ll go get some blankets.”

The clamoring group of scouts somehow managed to lift Levi and get him inside without mishap, laying him on a spare bunk in the infirmary. Both lead doctors were gone for various reasons, leaving the team to care for their captain the best that they could. The short man gave a small groan occasionally but didn’t wake, not even when his wet clothes were replaced with dry ones and the mud was washed from his body. 

For the most part Levi looked alright, but the huge rash spread over his abdomen and the pronounced distension in his normally flat stomach had his friends worried. A trash can was placed next to Levi’s bed, and several blankets were heaped on top of him. Most of the scouts were sent back to their normal duties, but Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Hange stayed to watch over their captain.

Levi woke up feeling as though he’d been shoved into a furnace. He sluggishly kicked at his blankets, only to find that the motion made his head spin. The trash can had been a good idea, for without it Levi would have vomited all over the floor. He did feel slightly better after throwing up, but only for an instant; looking down at his swollen belly a surge of panic crawl up Levi’s spine.

He lay back down on his side, assisted by Hange. As much as Levi hated it, his shaky and sore body demanded that he accept the help. “How are you feeling?” Armin asked, eyes wide. Levi snuggled into his blankets before replying, suddenly finding them nice. “I’m fine, I just have to sleep a little bit.”

Hange put her hands on her hips and glared at him, and Levi internally sighed in preparation for a lecture. “You fainted.”

“I was tired-

“Off of your horse. Face first into the mud!”

“It wasn’t that bad-

“You threw up. There’s obviously something wrong with your stomach. And you’re covered in rashes!”

“I’m fine-

“No you’re not! Can’t you accept help for once in your life you idiot?” Hange had had enough, her normally cheery face reddened with anger and fear. “Did something happen during the mission? I know that your horse panicked and threw you, but we found you soon enough afterwards that I assumed you were fine…” 

Even Levi knew when he’d been had, and this seemed like one of those rare occasions. “Actually, something did happen when I got thrown. I was tossed through some bushes and landed on some sort of small animal- it might have stung me. A few times. So I could just be allergic to it.” Hange groaned, face hidden in her hands. “You could be allergic, or any number of things. I’m betting that you have parasites based on your stomach alone, but I’d have to do a few tests to be sure.”

Levi felt like ice water had been dumped into his veins. Parasites? He hadn’t even considered it. Everything had felt sort of strange after he’d been stung, and he’d been so focused on getting back to the wall that he’d brushed off the incident like any minor injury. “Uh- fine. Just don’t start saying it’s fascinating or anything like that.” Hange nodded eagerly, slightly excited despite her worry.

The scientist’s hands were soon plastered to Levi’s stomach, and he found himself regretting his decisions as Hange began to press down in different places. “Tell me if anything hurts, alright?” Levi nodded and she started to move lower. It was uncomfortable, but nothing hurt until she applied pressure just below Levi’s navel. “Gah!” Levi yelped, surprised at how much it actually hurt, and Hange immediately apologized in a low, soothing tone before she moved on to other tests that Levi lost track of. 

When she finally finished, her face was grim but hopeful. “Okay, good news and bad news. Which do you want first?” Levi grunted, “The bad” and Hange sagged a little before perking up again. The other scouts frowned nervously, unused to anything befalling their captain. 

“The bad news is that it is parasites, most likely multiple, and after examining you I think that you’ll expel them at some point but I don’t know when, or what form they’ll take. They appear to be modifying your body slightly to create a makeshift birth canal so it’ll probably be sooner rather than later. There’s also no way to get rid of them besides surgery, but they’re so close to your intestines that the risk of infection is too great.”

Levi tried to keep his face a mask like normal to hide his panic, but an unpleasant squirming feeling had begun in his guts. Knowing what it was just made it worse, knowing that there were things inside of him… 

Hange noted Levi’s clenched fists and continued, “The good news is that I don’t think this will kill you. The parasites are creating a sort of artificial womb inside of you instead of growing inside of your intestines, so they won’t burst if they get too big. And an artificial birth canal means that they won’t just chew through you to get out. I’m guessing it’s some sort of mammal that stung you, and judging from the movement under your skin it’ll a live birth, not eggs or something. Now all we can do is wait until you expel them- I’m assuming that you’ll have some sort of labor stage or something that’ll give us some warning. So for now just relax.”

This was too much to absorb in so little time, and Levi wondered if he would throw up again. Actually, maybe not- he was suddenly starving. As if she had magically sensed this, Mikasa asked, “Do you feel like eating sir? I can bring you some food, dinner is being served right now.” Levi’s head was clearing, enough for him to be disgusted at the striped pajamas he’d been dressed in. The offer of food was too good to refuse, but now Levi wanted to get it himself instead of being fussed over like a sick kid. He needed something to distract him from the bizarre mess that he’d gotten himself into. 

“Thank you, but I’ll get it myself. Go ahead and grab something for yourselves.” Levi grabbed Armin’s arm to pull himself up before releasing the new soldier, who then dashed off with his friends. Hange frowned as he slowly made his way to the main tables, knowing that even though eating right now probably wasn’t the best thing, Levi was done listening to her for now. She hypothesized that Levi’s sudden hunger could be the parasites needing nutrients anyway, so it was better for them to steal the food from Levi than to start eating him.

Hange was shocked at how much Captain Levi managed to eat; he must have put away at least three full plates of food, whereas the wiry man usually only picked his way through one. Fortunately all of the other scouts had eaten earlier besides Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, so nobody else had to witness this bizarre display. Even after all of this, Levi looked frustrated with himself. Leaning towards Hange he whispered, “I keep on eating but I’m still starving. I don’t think I should keep going though, my stomach’s starting to hurt a little.” Hange nodded subtly, drawing Levi away from the table and back to his bed, where he fell asleep almost immediately. 

Truth be told, Hange had been startled by Levi’s admission of pain. He had once had a raging infection and had kept it a secret until he nearly died. If Levi was actually cooperating with her, then it must be much more difficult than the small captain was letting on to.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Levi’s belly had grown immense; he easily looked nine months pregnant and was fuming over it. None of his shirts would fit, (he actually had to borrow one from the larger John) his pants wouldn’t tie all the way, his ankles ached, and the parasites were constantly kicking him. 

And yet he still wanted to lead a training exercise. This was met by a well-meant but firm ‘no’ that allowed no argument. So, a grumpy Levi was consigned to catching up on paperwork for the time being. 

It was now early afternoon, and alone in his office, Levi rode out another cramp. He’d been having them all day and they’d been getting constantly stronger, but Levi was fine. He was fine! Well, not entirely. Hange had explained to him that he would most likely get cramps from how rapidly his body had been forced to stretch. She estimated that he would probably expel the parasites either late that night or the following day. 

Eren knocked on the door and entered with a stack of papers. “These are from Commander Pixus, he-” Levi suddenly groaned and clutched his belly with one hand, the other reaching out to grip the edge of his desk. A dark stain spread across the crotch of Levi’s pants and he felt his cheeks reddening as Eren stared for a moment before running to find Hange. Did I just piss myself? In front of one of my scouts? How will I ever live this down??!!

Hange was there in seconds, reaching Levi right as another cramp hit him, this one making him groan out loud. “I’m so sorry Levi, I should have been watching you more closely! You didn’t pee yourself, that’s your water breaking- the parasites want out, right now.” Levi felt tears prick the corners of his eyes and blinked them away furiously. “I just want them out.”

Blankets, hot water, towels, and other items that might be necessary were brought into the office, since it was too late for Levi to walk to a bed. Only Eren and Hange were in the room, but Levi still felt embarrassed as his pants were taken away, his legs spread ridiculously wide. 

Pressure was building low in his hips, and Levi pushed for hours; his grunts and moans gave way to screams and cries, all his defenses forgotten as the agonizing experience dragged on and on. Blood and fluids constantly dripped from Levi’s lower end, and after three hours of pushing one of the parasitises was finally crowning.

Hange cringed in sympathy; the creatures were bigger than she had expected, and their surprisingly humanoid shape made it even harder for Levi’s thin body. The first parasite’s head could be seen at the exit of the makeshift birth canal, and Hange helped force it out by tugging with each of Levi’s contractions. The thing slowly slid out while Levi swore and Hange encouraged. Finally it slid out of Levi’s body and he relaxed for a moment, breathing hard; but he wasn’t done yet. As Levi prepared for the next creature to emerge, the first hissed at anyone who tried to touch it, flapping unsteadily around the room on tiny wings until it found an open window to escape through. “Well, at least I don’t have to keep them as some kind of weird pets. Or watch you do experiments on them.” Levi laughed but it morphed into a howl of pain.

Four hours later, Hange was starting to worry. Two more smaller parasites had popped out with less effort, but there was one more that she was certain was in Levi’s birth canal, but for some reason it wasn’t coming out. “Levi, this is taking too long, you’re going to run out of energy.” He was already looking exhausted. “I’m going to have to put my hand inside you and see what’s going on. Eren, you should leave.” 

“What? No!” Levi tried to scoot away from her but only succeeded in smacking his head against the wall. “Ahhh!” Hange calmed him as best she could, explaining calmly, “You could die if this continues for much longer. This is the last one, I can tell! Just let me help, please. As your friend.” Levi rode out another contraction before nodding, cheeks flaming.

Hange’s heart sank as she found the problem; instead of feeling the smooth dome of a head, she felt two small feet. “It’s backwards. You need to push really, really hard, right now!” She forced Levi’s legs apart even further and pressed down hard on his belly, earning a scream from Levi as the parasite was shoved farther down, almost all the way to his exit, before sliding back in a little. 

With an ear piercing shriek, Levi pushed so hard that half of the creature slid out, and Hange grabbed its legs to keep it from sliding back in. Levi screamed yet again and pushed one last time; coupled with a hard tug from Hange, the last parasite finally popped free.

Levi was lying back, resting as Hange tidied up the supplies, when he felt another tiny cramp. “Huh?” A fleshy mass slid out from between Levi’s legs, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. “What the heck is that?” Hange picked it up with a large rag. “It’s the afterbirth. I was wondering if you would have one. This means that you’re totally done though. I’ll finish cleaning you up and then have a stretcher brought up to take you to your bed- where you will stay as long as I tell you to.”

As much as he hated being stuck in bed, it was actually starting to sound pretty good to the short captain. It had been a strange, painful couple of days, and Levi deserved his rest. 

 

*again, I am so sorry if I burned your eyes out.*


End file.
